


Blanket Forts Are the Best

by badgerterritory



Category: X-23 (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sooraya builds a blanket fort and invites Laura in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Forts Are the Best

"This is silly," Laura said flatly as she watched Sooraya pinning the blanket to a chair. Their entire room was being reconstructed to make way for what Sooraya called a "blanket fort" but could be more accurately described as a pile of suspended blankets.

"Blanket forts are the best," Sooraya said once again, sounding like a direct quote. "Come on, I have a book I think you’ll like. Just come inside."

With that, Sooraya gave Laura a large, happy smile and disappeared inside the blanket fort. Sighing, Laura followed.

Inside, Sooraya was waiting with a flashlight and a book of fairy tales. “I heard you talking in your sleep,” Sooraya said, and Laura automatically flashed back to the dreams she could remember. Sooraya, oblivious, continued, “I heard you asking your mother to read something again and then quoting Pinocchio.” She tapped the book. “We can read it if you want.”

Laura stared at Sooraya while she considered. Then she asked, “Would you read it to me?”

Sooraya nodded and they shuffled around until Laura was resting her head on Sooraya’s leg, and she read to Laura. Afterwards, they changed positions and Laura read to Sooraya. They read to each other in turn until they were too tired, and shut off the flashlight to snuggle and asleep.

In the morning, Emma Frost decided to check on Laura to see if she was having dreams about killing everyone. She found a room in disarray centered around a blanket tent, and poked her head in to find Sooraya and Laura closely tangled, legs wrapped around each other and Laura’s fingers buried in Sooraya’s hair, keeping their foreheads together. Emma skimmed Laura’s thoughts and found her dreaming about fairy tales and kissing a veiled princess back to life.

She decided to leave them be and shut the door as quietly as she could on her way out.


End file.
